CHO KYUHYUN
by QIE QIE CHI
Summary: Karena seseorang sedang menghincarnya, Hyunie harus mengikuti Yesung dan pindah ke Korea, menetap disana dan berharap dirinya tidak akan ditemukan. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melindungi dua orang wanita sekaligus, dia harus memilih salah satu. memaksakan diri untuk melindungi keduanya karena jujur saja, Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin pernah bisa melepaskan Theya. cho Kyuhyun x Hyunie x Theya


**CHO KYUHYUN **

Cast : Kim Hyunie, Cho Kyuhyun, Shin Theeya,

.

.

.

**DISCALIMNER : **Cho kyuhyun dan teman-teman super junior nya yang ada disini adalah milih Tuhan Yang maha Esa, sedangkan nama-nama asing yang tidak dikenal itu adalah murni ciptaan saya

Kim so Hyun as Kim Hyunie

Kim so Eun as Shin Theya

**GENDRE : **Romance, Hurt comfort, Crime, Action dan blab la blab la

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Seperti mengharapkan Sang surya muncul ditengah badai salju yang turun menghantam bumi, apa ia akan langsung menampakkan dirinya?

Seperti mengharapkan setetes hujan jatuh di tengah teriknya sang surya membakar gurun sahara, apakah ia bisa datang padamu?

Seperti sebuah mimpi yang tidak bisa menjadi kenyataan.

Seperti itulah nasib cintaku sekarang.

.

.

.

"_Aku menyukaimu…" Kalimat singkat itu akhirnya berhasil Ia keluarkan, sepanjang malam, Ia sudah berlatih erates-ratus kali hanya untuk mengucapkan dua patah kata itu. Dia sudah merencanakan ini dari jauh-jauh hari._

_Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas, dan harapannya di hari ini hanya satu. Gadis yang sudah dipujanya selama dua tahun terakhir itu menerima cintanya dan sudi untuk menjadi kekasihnya._

_Pria itu menunduk, sedari tadi tanggannya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak siap jika harus menerima sebuah jawaban penolakan. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai Shin Theeya._

_Hanya gadis itu yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, hanya gadis itu yang bisa membuatnya berdebar, membuatnya tersenyum bahagia, membuatnya tetap semangat. Hanya gadis itu, tidak ada yang lain…_

_Gadis cantik, tersangat amat cantik itu terlihat menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis. _

"_Eerrr… Kyu, emm… Aku…"_

_Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang meskipun kini debaran jantungnya benar-benar berdetak secara maksimal._

"_Jika kau merasa ini terlalu mendadak, kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang, aku… Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu."_

"_Apa… Apa kau mau memberiku sedikit waktu? Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya sekarang,"_

"_Ehm…" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar._

"_Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap memberikanku jawaban, dan aku harap jawabanmu tidak akan mengecewakanku, Theya-ya." Pria itu berjalan mendekati gadis pujaannya yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. _

_Saat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tepat didepan theeya, Pria tampan itu memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pundak gadis itu, membuat Theeya tanpa sadar langsung mendongak ke atas dan langsung dihadapkan dengan tatapan memuja seorang Cho Kyuhyun. _

"_K-Kyu…"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Ijinkan aku untuk menjagamu, menjadi orang yang paling berharga dari hidupmu dan ijinkan aku untuk memiliki hatimu, Theya…"_

"Ugh…" Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya sambil mengeram kesal. Lagi dan lagi…. Mimpi masa remajanya itu selalu menghantui tidurnya.

"Sial… Kenapa mimpi itu harus selalu datang!" Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya, menarik rambut hitamnya agar ingatan tentang masalalunya itu menghilang dari pikirannya.

"Aku benar-benar membenci saat dimana kau hadir dalam mimpiku, Sialan!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal, saat ingatan itu tidak kunjung menghilang.

"Aku membencimu, Shin Theya!"

**CHO KYUHYUN**

"He? Pindah sekolah lagi?"

"Appa! Tidak bisakah aku tinggal disini saja sampai sekolahku selesai? Hanya tinggal dua tahun lagi Appa, aku tidak mau pindah-pindah sekolah terus."

Dipagi hari yang cerah, di sebuah mansion mewah yang berada jauh di sebuah pulau terpencil di benua Amerika sana.

Hari ini mulai dengan rengekan dari seorang gadis muda yang terlihat sedang sangat kesal.

"Hyunie, jangan membantah! Ini sudah jadi keputusan Appa."

"Tapi Appa!"

"Appa tidak mendengar bantahan lagi, mulai minggu depan kau akan pindah ke Korea, kau akan tinggal disana setidaknya sampai keadaan kembali aman" Kim Bon Hwa pria tegas berumur 48 tahun tahun itu menatap tajam anak gadis satu-satunya itu.

Kim Hyunie, si gadis cantik yang hari ini baru saja genap berumur Enam belas tahun itu terlihat menatap kesal ayahnya.

"Ini benar-benar hadiah ulang tahun yang terburuk! Terserah Appa saja!" Bentak gadis remaja itu kesal, Hyunie langsung berjalan menjauhi Appanya sambil menghentakkan kaki.

"Kim Yesung!" Kim Bon Hwa berteriak memanggil nama seorang pria yang sedari tadi diam di pojok ruangan, menyaksikan bagaimana pembicaraan Antara ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Iya Tuan," Pria tampan yang nama keluarganya secara kebetulan sama dengan nama keluarga dari pria yang di panggilnya "Tuan" tersebut dengan cepat langsung mendekat.

"Urus semua kebutuhan Hyunie, dan ikutlah dengannya ke Korea." Yesung langsung menatap kaget tuannya.

Bagaimana tidak? Dirinya adalah tangan kanan Kim Bon Hwa, Pria itu tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan tuan besarnya. Jadi bagaimana mungkin sekarang Kim Bon Hwa menyuruhnya untuk pergi meninggalkannya?

"Kau harus menjaga putriku, dan pastikan dia aman disana. Nyawa putriku sedang di incar, dan aku hanya bisa mempercayakan keselamatannya hanya padamu,"

**CHO KYUHYUN**

"Dasar Appa menyebalkan, tega sekali dia mengusirku dari sini… Padahal aku baru saja setengah tahun ini bisa berkumpul lagi dengannya, tapi sekarang dia kembali mengusirku."

"Appa, kau menyebalkan!" Hyunie yang sudah berada di kamarnya langsung menghempaskan diri ke Kasur dan kemudian memukul keras bantal guling untuk menyalurkan semua kekesalannya pada sang ayah.

"Nona, Tuan besar akan sangat sedih jika mendengar kata-kata Nona. Jangan marah pada Tuan besar, saya yakin apa yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah untuk kebaikan Nona," Kim Yesung, Pria yang sekarang mendapat tugas untuk menjaga pturi Tuan besarnya itu berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hyunie, menatap sedih Nona mudanya.

_Srek…._

Hyunie langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menatap tajam pria yang ia tau sudah menjadi kaki tangan ayahnya sejak lama, bahkan sejak dia masih didalam kandungan ibunya.

"Jangan membelanya Kim Ahjussi!" kata Hyunie yang kemudian langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya kebantal pink kesayangannya.

Terlihat jelas raut wajah sedih Kim Yesung langsung berubah saat mendengar Hyunie memanggilnya Kim Ahjussi.

'_Anak ini… sepertinya dia benar-benar marah.'_

Yesung tau, saat Hyunie sudah mulai memanggilnya dengan panggilah Ahjussi, itu artinya Nona muda yang sudah dikenalnya sejak masih dalam kandungan itu pasti sedan sangat marah.

"Aku akan membencimu juga jika kau membela pria tua itu!" kata Hyunie kesal.

Yesung menarik nafas, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Tuan besarnya sudah menugaskannya untuk melayani Tuan putri ini, jadi mulai sekarang dia harus lebih banyak bersabar.

Jangan sampai anak manja ini berhasil memancing kemarahannya. Yesung berjalan mendekati dan berhenti saat Ia sudah berada tepat didepan Nona mudanya yang masih saja menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kebiasaan yang tidak pernah hilang dari Hyunie, dari kecil gadis enam belas itu tidak akan pernah mau memperlihatkan wajah marah, sedih atau kecewanya pada siapapun.

"Nona…"

"Diam Ahjussi! Aku tidak mau mendengarkan siraman rohanimu!"

Sekali lagi, Yesung menarik nafas panjang.

"Nyawamu di incar, kau tahu itu kan?" Yesung mengabaikan perintah Hyunie dan mulai berusaha untuk memberikan gadis itu pemahaman, hal yang selalu dilakukannya saat Hyunie dan Tuan besarnya sedang berselisih seperti sekaran.

"Aku tidak merasa sedang berada dalam bahaya, Aku aman disini!

"Untuk sekarang, tapi kita tidak tahu kedepannya! Ada seorang mata-mata yang tertangkap. Kau tahu itu artinya apa?"

"Tidak, dan aku tidak mau tau! Aku hanya ingin disini bersama Appa dan Ahjussi!"

"Jangan Egois Nona… Jika Nona tetap disini, bukan hanya nyawa Nona saja yang terancam, tapi juga Tuan besar dan semua penghuni rumah ini."

"Nona tidak ingin kejadian Sembilan tahun yang lalu terulang kembali kan? Percayalah Nona, orang-orang itu masih mengincarmu! Untuk sekarang tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain melarikan diri."

"Tuan besar sangat menyayangimu, dia tidak ingin kehilanganmu… hanya kau satu-satunya yang dia miliki."

.

.

.

Lima belas menit berlalu, tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Hyunie, dan Yesung sudah mulai bosan untuk memujuk Nona muda nya ini.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal jika pindah ke Korea, kau tahu nona? Dulu sebelum pindah ke Amerika Nyonya besar tinggal di sebuah rumah yang berada di tepi kota Seoul. Sebelum kejadian nahas itu terjadi, Nyonya besar pernah mengatakan bahwa dia ingin sekali mengajakmu untuk mengunjungi rumahnya itu,"

"Bukankah sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk Nona melihat rumah seperti apa yang dulu ditinggali oleh Nyonya besar?"

Ini adalah cara terakhir Yesung untuk memujuk Hyunie, dia berharap cara ini akan berhasil.

.

.

.

"Apa kau berkata jujur, Oppa?" Hyunie, gadis belia itu akhirnya mau membalas kata-kata Yesung, membuat pria berumur tiga puluh enam tahun itu tersenyum lega.

"Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu?" Yesung menjawab pertanyaan Hyunie juga dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

_Srek…_

Hyunie langsung bangkit dan duduk bersila menghadap pria umurnya udah kepala tiga tapi tetap seperti pria umur dua puluhan itu itu dengan wajah berbinar.

"_Oppa_ tidak pernah berbohong padaku," kata Hyunie sambil memperlihatkan senyum bahagianya.

Yesung tersenyum, didalam hati pria itu benar-benar merasa lega… Nona manjanya sudah kembali memanggilnya Oppa, dan itu artinya?

Hyunie sudah tidak marah lagi, kan?

"Jadi, apakah Putri yang cantik ini akan mengikuti perintah dari Sang raja?" Tanya Yesung lembut.

"Emmm…. Aku akan mengikut permintaan Appa, tapi dengan satu syarat!"

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya? Tidak bisa menebak apa yang kira-kira diinginkan oleh Hyunie.

"Apa syaratnya?"

Hyunie tersenyum dan kemudian berdiri di Kasur queen sizenya sehingga dirinya terlihat jauh lebih tinggi dari Yesung.

Yesung mendongak, penasaran dengan apa yang akan Hyunie katakana.

"Aku ingin Oppa yang akan menemaniku selama aku di korea, gimana? Apa Appa akan mengijinkan?" kata Hyunie sambil berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum menyeringai.

Hyunie tau, appanya tidak pernah sekalipun menugaskan Yesung selain dari melayani semua kebutuhan Appanya. Yesung… pria itu tidak pernah sama sekali berada jauh dari Appanya.

Dan Hyunie tau, meminta Yesung untuk menemaninya selama dia ke Seoul pasti akan membuat ayahnya itu kerepotan.

Hyunie tersenyum licik, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Appanya nanti, dan tanpa disadarinya… Yesung tersenyum geli. Kedua ayah dan Anak yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga itu benar-benar mirip, satu pemikiran.

"Hmm… Kebetulan sekali Nona, Tuan besar memang sudah menugaskan saya untuk menjaga Nona mulai sekarang." Kata Yesung dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Heeee?"

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
